Glass Mirror
by Jenituls
Summary: Anna Kyouyama is the ruler of Dark Falls.She's the Child of Darkness and only one certain brunette can stop her.Will Anna finally have an open heart or will it bring her more pain?[AnnaxYoh]
1. Default Chapter

Glass Mirror

A/N:Hey this is my first fanfic,so PLEASE be nice!!!!!and PLEASE review!!! I'd really appreciate it!!!!!Thanks!!! Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1:

The painful screams of mercy could be heard from miles away.Begging to stop she continued.It amused her.Seeing how humans are so weak.She wanted to prolong their suffering and more blood curdling shrills echoed through the enormous palace.The palace was huge and can be seen within the woods.The woods was a place which was known as The Dark Falls because once you enter you may not retrun.You enter a place like no other.There is no darkest part of the woods.Everything is darkness.

Each step you take could be your last.It's absolutely more frighenting than the Tunnel of Tartarus.It has the same horrors as the tunnel but the Dark Falls holds more power,much more darkness,and more evil.

But this evil is not a group of demons or monsters plotting to destroy mankind.Although this evil has the same reason.To destroy mankind.But this evil will not be so quick and swift to have you off.No.This evil enjoys your pain.This evil likes to see you in the worse pain you ever felt.One after another after another.It will not hesitate to tear you apart and turn your body inside out.But it does not stop there.It will still keep you alive just for pleasure._Her_ pleasure.It just tortures humans for the pleasure of it.The satisfication.The fun of it.But _why?_This is the question every victim or human who hears about it always ponders of.It never leaves their minds.Nor does it bother them.They had no need to worry about this mystery that will resolved.One of the greatest warriors of all time has come to rid this place of it's evil.This was a tall handsome brunette.He was almost everything a girl could ever need.He was tall,handsome but something about him made him child-like.That of course,also made him cute.It was his irrestibile warm smile.He would only use this to charm women although he wasn't looking for that special one at this point in of his life.He was a loner.But to him,loneliness was part of being a warrior.It did also occur to him that a man can defeat many.But a team of men can defeat all.But to him,friends or teammates would just get in the way.Besides he wouldn't want anyone to get hurt.Which is pretty much why he wasn't looking for a some one special.He did get comments on how cute he looked or his smiles.But he never loved anyone.Nor did anyone love him.To other people he was just another guy to drool over and groogle over at a club.Or try to get in bed with, but nobody did.He stuck to his job and completed all missions.It has been like this for many years.A certain area or town would cry for help and he would come along and get rid of this evil.All his enemys were always demons,monsters,ghosts,or just a crazy guy killing people.But he never faced an enemy like the one in the Dark Falls.To him,it was just another walk in the park.Or woods he should probably say.But these were no ordinary woods.Because of what's in it.What resides in the woods is the source the home of all this town's evil.

The whole town quivered in fear of this evil.Even towns beyond this one quaked in fear.All these people are scared and are in fear of this evil.Yet the most surprising thing about this,is this is nothing more than a mere human.Well not exactly human.

_Flashback:_

_"Pwease!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_A crying girl lay helplessly in front of an tyrant.He'd been beating her for hours.Whipping,beating,burning,cutting,stabbing her to a bloody pulp.She was barely alive.Crystal tears streamed down her beaten bloody face.This was all she could do.Cry.4 year old,Anna Kyouyama was a slave to an opressor.Her dad.He was very vicious.He would strangle his daughter to death if he wanted to but he didn't.She was almost dead anyways.Or so he thought._

_Anna had went to run a few chores told by her father,as always.He had given her his wallet to buy the groceries.He didn't care how old she was.He made her do everything.So Anna went to the store gripping onto his wallet.That's when a suspicious looking man turned around the corner and saw Anna holding the wallet.He couldn't believe how dense this girl was.Although he couldn't blame her.She was just four.He walked closer and closer.Anna didn't suspect he was getting close.She just thought _

_he was another person walking through the crowds.Then his chance came.He grabbed hold of the wallet and ran away._

_"No!"_

_"Pwease,give dat back!"_

_"No,somewon,pwease stop him!"_

_But no one did.Poor Anna had fallen to her knees.Her whole body was turning numb.Her face,becoming white as a ghost.She could not imagine what her father would say._

_But actaully he wouln't say anything.He would KILL her for this.She didn't know what to do.Her father was not a normal human just as Anna.He was a shaman.But not a shaman who could unite and fight with a spirit.He could sense things that happened.He also drained the many souls and powers of the spirits in the spirit world.With their powers he could rule the entire town but there was many other shamans that could easily defeat him._

_"Hmph!"_

_"Pathetic!"_

_"And you call yourself a member of this family!"_

_"Kyouyamas' don't cry!"_

_"You're weak!Just like your mother!"_

_"That's why she's not here with us!She was too weak."_

_"You have to stay strong.Keep your head high up in the air,and don't let any one boss you around!"_

_"You're the only child I have and I have to get stuck with a stupid,weak,pathetic,good-for-nothing,little bitch!"_

_With each word that spewed out of his mouth.Anna became more angry.She clenched her teeth and balled up her tiny fists.She didn't know it but a powerful aura was forming around her._

_"Huh?What's happening?"_

_"Anna,what's going on?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_She slowly rose to her feet but her head still laid hung down.Blood trickled down her face and hair.Her father had hit her with a sludge hammer against the head before.She _

_was beaten and bleeding immensley.Half her face was coated with blood.Her eyes glowed of extreme dangerous power.He'd never seen this in Anna.The black aura around her grew and continued to grow when with a touch of it.It knocked down her father.Crashing through the walls he lay still.She began to float in mid air.She came closer and closer towards her father._

_"Hmph,"she said smirking._

_"And you call yourself a Kyouyama!"_

_"You get knocked down by a flinch from your 4 year old daughter."_

_He got up quickly and smacked her across the face.Causing more blood to spill from her face._

_"Shut up you little BITCH!"_

_"How dare you talk to your father that way!"_

_Anna eyes glowed again.Of black and darkness.The evil within was growing and taking over.This evil dormented inside her,her whole life.The source was her heart.It was _

_full of hate from her parents.Even though her mother was dead.She too beaten Anna before.They both dispised her and they both were evil.Anna's father killed her mother_

_finding out she was having an affair with another man.So from that day on he never trusted anyone except for Anna.He trusted her enough with his wallet.But in that, was all_

_his money and many more important things than money.Inside his wallet was a piece of paper.But this wasn't just really paper.It was what was inscribed on it.It held one of the secretive secrets of Kyouyama ancestors.It had their limits,weaknesses,and powers.On it,wrote a legend._

_A day of awakening begins._

_For within a pure one lies a dark side._

_Thee does not know of this side of the soul._

_Or thou just tries to hide._

_Cover up all thou like_

_Deny your destiny_

_Destroy all to your heart's content_

_Fed by power_

_You desire more like many_

_Along with this power comes more than you desire_

_Love is something you think you could never afford_

_Rejection is one of many fears_

_Betrayal is everything you have_

_It burns more than fire_

_Loneliness is everything you have left_

_Everyone and thing has left you heartless_

_Because of your pain and suffering leaves you to be known as _

_The Child Of Darkness_

_Anna was about to finish off her father not until he started to run away._

_"What a coward."_

_Something started to form in Anna's hands.It was tiny round black ball.It then grew to a huge one with black jolts circling it.Anna threw at her father._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

_He kept screaming.It burned his back and split it open.It wasn't long before he lost almost all his blood and died.Anna no longer had a reason to stay here.Leaving her dead father where he remained.She stopped in her tracks.She turned around facing his dead body.With one swipe of her hand she put it in the puddle of blood that lay near his body.The cold blood seem to interact with her hand.It crawled all across her fingers.She then lifted up her bloody hand and smeared it all across her face.She wanted to keep the blood of her victim,showing her how powerful she is and more importantly stealing the power he gained.She licked her entire hand clean.She could feel the power she was absorbing as it coursed through her veins.Everything then calmed down.The dark aura surrounding her left and she left the house and headed for the woods.She didn't bring any belongings along with her but just carrying her limp body towards the woods.No one knew it,but the day of awakening had already began._

A/N:Hey!Like it?I thought it was ok for a start.Sry if you got bored of the flashback but it's important 2 no.Next chapter will have more about Anna and a little on Yoh.Anyways I just wanna say thanks 2 KawaiiGurl,Lale the Assasain,and Green Aura 114.Thanks 4 your advice and reviews!!! I LUV u all!!! MWHA!!!! 3

Ciao!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting of Enemies

A/N:HY thanX 4 all the reviews! U guys r great! YAY! the 2nd chappie is HERE! Enj0y!& review!

**Chapter 2:**

Silence.Not a sound or cricket.With the full moon shining rays upon a majestic castle.An enormous one.Big stone walls were sound proof.No one could know what could be happening inside a room.But often,it would be people dying.The deafening sound of silence pierced through the whole castle.No one was there.Except for one person.Well not exactly a _person._Flights of stairs circled every corner.Endless hallways leading towards her.She plagued the woods of deadly darkness.Still silence.Everything seem still.

Not one living creature made a noise.Too afraid to make a disturbance in the woods of Queen Anna.As well as sound proof walls and never ending hallways there were also many doors.Half of them were trap doors for intruders.And behind one certain door with painted black wood.A copper colored lock and a tiny keyhole.Looking through that keyhole was Anna.Anna Kyouyama,the Child of Darkness.Becoming this what she is unwillingly and destroying people unforgivably.She was silent,yet deadly.But behind the evil and darkness within her was a gorgeous young woman.With shoulder length golden hair.The golden locks and strands of flower scented hair fell over her her seductive beautiful eyes.The wind blew wisps of blond hair away from her pale porcelain face.Her small figure lay sitting comfortably on her stone built window sill.She shifted her gaze from the dark woods she created to the starry night sky.Thousands of tiny lit stars scattered across the sky.Each one brighter than the other.And the huge blue moon.It's rays of blue shadows leaned against her castle.It was such a beautiful night.Just like many other nights.Anna always seemed so evil yet you wouldn't be expecting someone so evil and vicious to just stare off into the night.Anna didn't even know why she did this every night.And every night seem to get colder.

The feeling of sharp knives stabbing into her bare smooth skin was a common icy wind was her element and was often refered to as.The Ice Queen.It was past midnight and yet she wasn't tired.After a hard day's work of torturing people you'd think a person could get some sleep.Well someone like Anna wasn't a normal person and because of that she hates herself.She envys people for how they are so normal.That is pretty much the reason why she kills people.She's jealous of everyone else for being normal.She always thought of bad things of herself.She thought she was a monster.An ugly monster who was hated by everyone.And no one could help or understand her.But the truth was she was gorgeous.20 year old Anna Kyouyama was stunning beautiful.Her silky smooth skin was frale and thin.Her beautiful face with those attractive eyes.And her sweet scented hair.Her creamy skin matched with what she was wearing.Everything she put,she looked lavish in.She was wearing a black drawstring halter dress.With a huge wide golden diamond on the very center of her dress.But her beauty was just a cover up for who she really was.

Somewhere in Izumo lived a handsome brunette.He too was gazing at the remarkable stars.From his roof you can see them all.A suddenly strong breeze blew away his orange trademark headphones.He went to retrieve it.It happened to roll into the woods.He quickly grabbed them and left that place.He really never liked where he had to stay until Queen Anna is vanquished.His house was quite close to the woods.But he chose to live there.He thought it would be alright that he stayed close to his enemy.But little did he know he'd get closer to his enemy more than ever.Besides,if Anna strikes,he'd be there to try to stop her.He had to keep his guard up the entire time staying near the woods.Who knows when Anna can strike.But he knew when the time was right.He knew she was a woman hearing that they call her Anna.Or that his enemy is gay and has a sissy name.But his theory about her being a woman was a reasonable predictament.Since she was a woman he'd probably think she would wait for him to make the first move.He knew women well having the experience of women smothering themselves over him all the time.But Anna was very different from other people.People all over town had told him the stories of Anna.He knows that Anna is the Child of Darkness.She lives in Dark Fall alone.And that many had promised to go there and destroy her for good but failed.Yoh Asakura was just another one of those people.Nothing about him was different from other men who tried to destroy Anna.Except for his good looks and the fact that he was young.20 year old Yoh Asakura is the first youngest warrior.The other men who went to vanquish Anna was either ugly,old,fat,too thin or just a greedy man trying to earn the prize for destroying her.Some were just trying to get her into bed.

_Back to Anna's Castle_

_1,249 peopel killed...for nothing.I'm sooo bored.There's gotta be something fun to do around here to please my satifiscation.But what?_

_"Hmm...I guess I just have to get out of here to find out what's the town been up to lately,"Anna said._

Anna jumped from her window sill while a dark aura,simliar to the one she used against her father,formed around her and lifted her off into the night sky.

_Where Yoh is..._

_(Sigh) _

_Queen Anna...I wonder when I get to see her.All I heard from people is that she's a evil demon,not a human being that will bring chaos and destruction to the world if she isn't stopped._

_What am I talking about?Why would I wanna see her?It's not like she's gonna be to my interest.I mean I never had a girlfriend and even if I did,a evil woman of darkness?Or even worse,the enemy!_

_Yoh shook his head out of his thoughts._

"I gotta stop thinking about stuff like that,"Yoh said while shuddering.

He glanced once again at the stars before going to bed,when he saw something.It seem like a dark figure moving around in the sky.

"Huh?What's that,"Yoh said standing up.

_Anna's P.O.V._

_"Hmm...I wonder who's that guy on that roof."_

_"He seems kinda cute for a dorky brunette."_

_"Wait,is he looking at me!"_

_"Oh my gosh!What should I do?"_

_"Maybe I should turn back."_

_"Wait,I'm I just intimadated by this guy?"_

_"I haven't seen him around here before and he seems clueless to who I am."_

_"I think he's the new warrior sent to destroy me."_

_"He doesn't even know who his enemys are."_

_"Hmm...I think I just found something fun to do."_

_Yoh's P.O.V._

_"I wonder who that is?"_

_"Wait is that a girl?Floating in mid-air!"_

_"Maybe that's Anna!"_

_"But why would she be floating in the air justing staring at me?"_

_"I can't see her so well so maybe she can't see me."_

_"But what am I saying?I WANNA see her!"_

_"NO Yoh,stop being a pervert!"_

_Normal P.O.V._

_"What is that baka staring at?"_

Anna came closer yet still remained in the dark.Yoh who was still gazing at her although he couldn't see her,couldn't store up his excitement of seeing her.

_"YOH!You have got to stop this!But I'll have to eventually see her sooner or later so why can't it be now?"_

"I know you're there,"he said friendly.

"So.Why do you care baka,"Anna said bitterly.

Yoh was taken back by her cruel comment._He_ didn't even know why he asked that qusetion.He just blurted it out.

"Well for a start,you're Anna right?"

"I'm Yoh Asakura,I'm the one sent to kill you."

Anna was completely shocked.She had a feeling he would be the warrior sent to destroy him,but he was her enemy and he's actually greeting himself to her like she was normal person.No one ever seemed so nice to her.But it didn't make a difference.Even if she thought this guy was cute,it wouldn't change the reason why he was here.

"Ugh,you're such a dumbass you know that,"Anna said coldly.

"Aheh heh,I guess you could say that.I really shouldn't be trying to make friends with the enemy."

Anna again was speechless.Those words kept ringing in her head._Trying to make"friends"with the enemy?Did he want her as a friend?She never had one before._

"Oh,well I can't blame you for that,"she said.

Now it was Yoh's turn to be astonished for once.Was she being nice?

"Oh,well is that an apology I'm hearing from the Ice Queen?"

Anna always hated when people called her that.She hurled a dark round ball with black jolts circling it,just as the one she used against her father,and broke off part of his roof.Making him tumble to the ground.Anna just laughed at him.

"Aheh heh heh.Ouch.I guess that was kinda funny,"Yoh said.

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

"Hmph! I don't need your pity,"she said crossing her arms.

"Hey, Anna?Why don't you come outta there so I can see you?"

Anna just backed away a bit.

"For all I know,you could just take out your sword and slash me with it."

"I wouldn't do that.You can trust me."

"Please,"he said with puppy eyes.

Anna didn't know what to do._Should I? It wouldn't if I just showed myself.But I'll keep my guard up._So Anna formed the same shadow ball she threw at him before just in case and she hid it behind her back.Anna started to move forward to Yoh's surprise.

_Yes! She's coming out! I can't wait to see her!_

Yoh had a huge smile plastered all over his face.

_What is that ass smiling about?(Sigh)Humans._

Closer and closer Anna came.Her feet were first exposed into the brightness of the full moon.She was just wearing her black drawstring halter dress from before.The dress stopped at the middle of her thighs.And so the more she came out the more of her smooth thin legs were exposed.Yoh who was watching intently couldn't help but drool a bit.He gazed at her legs as if they were a piece of meat.Next he saw some of her dress.But he was somewhat disappointed that the dress had to stop in the middle of her thighs.The golden diamond on her dress was shown and then the tips of her hair.It was time to show her face.Her chin was exposed to the light while the rest was still hidden in the darkness.Then her mouth and then her nose.Her cheecks and ears was shown until it reached her eyes.She was out of the darkness and in the light.

_(GASP!)_

A/N:HY! thanX 4 every1 hoo reviewed me.thanX u guys!Sooooo like this chapter?It's more detailed than the 1st.And if yur wondering wut the dress Anna is wearing looks like,go 2 click on dress and it's the dress that says drawstring halter dress.Hehehe!I'm gonna stop it here.Sry for the cliffhanger!

**sweet-but-evil: thanX 4 da review and messege! u seem sweet but r u really evil?**

**ChiquitaElena: hy grl! wut's up? ayways thanX 4 da review!and yur welcum 4 yur reviews.but wen im sayin Anna's the child of darkness she's not the grl on the show Point Pleasant on Fox.although she 2 is the child of darkness. **

**Akumei-Chan: thanX 4 the review! and do u mind tellin me wut TTYL meens? hehehe. anyways u rock! thanX!**

**lale the assassin: hey dude! thanX 4 the review! u rock! and tell me more about that game of yurs! it sounds soooooooo kool! jus like u!**

**YamiandAnzu4ever: OMG! thanX soooo much! I really admire yur werk! u rock! but im still thinkin about if Yoh will help Anna.Maybe,maybe not!MWHAHAHA!(ahem)it's a honor 4 me 2 be excepting this from u!**

**hannah asakura: hey grl! thanX 4 da review! and yes it's YohxAnna.and here's yur 2nd chap u've been waiting 4. do u like?**

**prissy-chan: uhhhh...wut does yona meen? if it meens it's a yohxanna fic then yes! and thanX about the flashback! dnt wry! i'll continue soon!**

**Unbreakable Itako: u really think it's kool? well thanX! and thanX 4 deticating the next chap of Ice Queen after me. u make mi day! im jus looking 4ward 2 wen you'll update it soon!**

**kawaii gurl-11: hy grl! and it's kool if u reviewed me late. as long as u review! and thanX 4 the nice review and messege!**

Well g2g! again thanX guys!MWHA! u guys r the bestest friends a fic writer cood ever have!

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3:The Beginning of What?

Hey ppl! Wut's up?heh.It's been a while since I updated.But I need more reviews if u want me 2 update.O and I want 2 thank all u reviewers out there!

**lovebaby- hey grL wazzup! well newayz thanX for yur nice review!and thanX 4 adding it 2 yur fav!awwwww...thanX!**

**itako no shaman- hey grl! thanX a bundle friend!and i LUV yur new chap!u got like 29 rebviews or sumthing!i havent gotten that much!maybe cuz yur such a K00L fic writer!yur story is GRATE!hpe u update soon!and thanX again friend!TTYL**

**LadyofDarkness- hey Lady.thanX 4 yur review!i really appreciate it!and yes they make a good cuple.my fav.wut bout yurs?**

**hannah asakura- hey hannah!wut's up?well thanX 4 yur review grL.yea.i LUV annaxyoh fics.well i'll hope u enjoy another scene between them again in this chap!Enjoy!**

**Edgecutioner- hey dude wazzup!thanX 4 yur review man!u rock!and yur fic kicks ass!hpe u update soon on Reflection between Light and Darkness. ) LUV that fic!**

**sweet but evil- hey!hope ur a sweet mood cuz i need yur review!heh heh.hope ur not on yur evil side now.well thanX 4 yur review!yur so sweet!yet...evil.ahaha jk.well review and scare off sum boyz!c ya!**

**YamiandAnzu4ever- hey!well yur welcum 4 the comment.my pleasure!and it's true of course!thanX 4 the review and yur comment!**

**ChiquitaElena- hey grl wazzup?(HUGS) well thanX 4 yur review.and yea.it was a tight ass chap!ahahaha.well hpe u enjoy this chap!and i'll RR yur fic k?TTYL**

**Unbreakable Itako- hey grL!(HUGS)wut's up?LOL! i luv yur poem! i like the line that was sumthing sumthing we were meant 2 be adjacent.ahaha that 1 was sooo kool! i liked that 1.well hpe u update Ice Queen soon!i LUV that chap!it was sooo kool!tahnX 4 yur review!yur sweet!TTYL.Ja Ne!**

**ThanX all u guyz and 4 all yur reviews!Hpe u enjoy this chap!So let the chap begin!**

**Chapter 3**

_(GASP)_

Yoh's jaw was dropped dead.He couldn't believe his eyes.Anna had just came out and there she was.More beautiful than ever in the brightness of the blue full moon.His eyes were bugged out.She was so gorgeous,more than he thought she would be.He never in his life had he seen someone like her.He gazed at her like she was naked or something.Anna was already uncomfortable before but now that she had showed herself,he's looking at her like she's tonights main course.

Anna slowly descended to the ground.Barefoot she walked a few steps foward towards Yoh.And with the shadow ball she hid behind her back she stopped a few feet away from him.

"So is that all you're gonna do? Just stare and stand there like a idiot,"Anna commented coldly.

Yoh still didn't budge.Anna's cruel comment had no effect on him.He still was dazed.Anna just sighed.

"Damn,are you that retarded,"she asked.

Anna then thought this was her only way of getting him out of his trance.So she threw the shadow ball at him.It hit against he head only making his head tilt.He was still bugg eyed and was now drooling.

"Ugh.You gross bastard."

"You'll never be able to destroy me if you're drooling over your enemy.But I couldn't blame you.Other guys are like that.But like the other guys you too will meet the same fate like the rest of them.Once you're gone I'll soon take control of this is entire town.Until then I have to get you out of the way and I'll have to acquire the great power Semist and obtain the soul of Axe.But fortunately I already have them just so you know.But they still have a bit of themselves left but I'll soon steal the rest of them.And as soon as I do, I'll have the world under the control of me.Queen Anna,"she said evilly while she smirked at her evil plan.

"Oh.I'm sorry.What,"Yoh replied.

Anna just fell back in anime style.She quickly got back up and brushed herself off.

"Haven't you been listening to me at all,"she said.

Yoh,unfortunately in Anna's case,was then drifted back into his mind.Thinking and marveling at Anna.Anna sweatdropped.

"Don't make me waste another shadow ball on you,"Anna gritted between clenched teeth.

"UUhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...,"Yoh said while more drool came out.

Anna didn't know what else to do._This is sooo boring.This guy's no fun at all._

"I'm outta here,"she said.

"What?Wait! Don't go,"Yoh screamed.

Anna turned back facing Yoh.She felt like leaving but didn't.Some part of Anna didn't want to leave.She thought she could spare him a few minutes.

"Well..what?"

"Uh...I got nothing what about you,"Yoh asked.

Anna's head tilted to the side in anime style._Why do I even bother?_

"Wait,Anna."

"How about a little challenge,"Yoh suggested.

"Just a little match.Just to test out your strength,"Yoh said.

"Hmph.Fine with me,"Anna accepted.

"I accept,"she said.

"Alright let the fight begin,"Yoh announced.

He quickly took out his sword and charged foward.

"Celestial Slash!"

Anna easily dodged it by moving to the side eyes closed.She slowly opened her eyes.

"Go ahead soul eater.See if he tastes good,"Anna said.

"Huh?"Yoh was confused.

Then the darkness from the woods gathered around forming a dark figure screaming and flew towards Yoh.It was so fast he couldn't see it.Until he felt sharp pain coming from his back.

"Ahhh...,"Yoh screamed.

The soul eater was pulling out a handful of his spirit and devouring it in seconds.It continued until Yoh collasped to the ground.

"Ughh..."Yoh was completely out of furyoku.He was exhausted and out of energy.

"Aww.Don't tell that was it,"Anna replied solemly.

"Do you need a nappy nap,"Anna said babyish.

Yoh looked up to see Anna's smirking evil face.Soon everything began to get blurry and the last thing he remembered was Anna kneeling down and coming closer...

Mm...Huh?...Wuh?...

_Where am I?_

It was pitch black and nothing could be seen to help Yoh figure out where he was.It was so eerie and quiet.This sent chills down his spine.It was cold and he swore he saw fog and mist arising from beneath the dark pavement.It was so mystical.It was like magic.Like the smoke left behind after a magician disappeared.But it was real and majestic,not fake and a cheap trick.It soon took form of a person.It was obvious to Yoh it was Anna.The smoke slowly faded and Anna appeared.To Yoh,more beautiful than ever.

She was wearing a sheer silk floral mesh top and a denim shorts that stop at the beginning of her thighs.And again her clothing revealed more skin than before.Her top was pretty long.But it reached to her black belt of blue and red jewels and diamonds and she was wearing black knee high heels.But before Yoh started to daydream about Anna,she quickly took action.She walked up to him.But he couldn't attack if he wanted to.He was chained up tight around his wrists and ankles against a cold slab of rock.

Anna formed a black jolt in her hand that was sharp as a knife and held it up to Yoh's cheeck.Yoh jumped a bit at the tingling eletricity that went through his body.

"Hmph.So much of a challenge,"she said smirking.

"Maybe because you don't play fair,"Yoh said after his shocking sensation that jolted his body.

"Are you saying I'm playing dirty,"Anna said tilting her head in innocence and moving closer towards Yoh.

Yoh gulped.He started sweating._She's so much sexier close up._

"So...does that make me a _bad_ girl,"Anna said sexily while she placed her hand onto his chest.

Yoh felt like he was in hell.His body was burning and he was sweating like hard pouring rain.He couldn't sustain the pressure.His face was bright red caused by a very contagious disease to Yoh that is very effective to someone like him.This disease was known as a blush.

"What's the matter,"Anna asked sliding her soft hand up and wrapping it around his neck.

"W-well...like I said.I shouldn't be trying to make friends with the enemy but you shouldn't try to s-seduce your enemies,"Yoh said shakily with Anna's soft gentle hand still coiled around his sweating neck.

Anna just smirked.

"Smart one aren't you?"

"Well...w-what are you planning to do with me,"Yoh asked put of the blue wanting to put a end to the tension.Or at least _his _tension.

Anna's expression changed to a serious one.

With the sharp jolt still in her hand she walked away taking her hand off him to the relief of Yoh.He let out a long relieving sigh.Anna continued to walk on.

"You'll find out,"she said and at that very moment she quickly turned around and threw the jolt at him,aiming straight for his widen eyes.

But just then Yoh broke the chains from his wrists and ducked down.As the jolt fired at him was missed.

Anna just arched a brow._He was able to break free.Hm...he's stronger than I thought._

"_Phew_.Close one Anna.Wanna try again,"Yoh asked mocking her power.

Anna's temper grew and she was low on patience._I hate this guy's guts!Ugh!The more he's around the more I wanna rip his head off!This won't take long._She got another jolt and but it was much sharper and larger.It took form of a sword.It was like a dark laser.It was like Star Wars.(A/N: but i never seen it b4.but dont hate me cuz i never seen it!)Anna smirked.

"Let the 2nd round begin,"she said.

Yoh broke free from the chains around his ankles by breaking them apart using his strong hands and he took out his weapon,the sword of light.They both charged at the same time and Yoh was the first to strike but Anna dodged his swift blow and she strucked him from the back but he jumped in the air and did a backflip landing safely a few feet away.Anna turned around and they had switched places from where they were before when they started fighting.

"You're not so bad,"Yoh commented.

But Anna didn't want to chat and quickly charged towards him and then disappeared.

"Huh?"

Then she reappeared behind him quickly striking not wanting to give him the chance to dodge again.And she succeeded.She struck him with a hard blow and Yoh fell down on his knees as he was trying to heal from the wound on his aching back.He started to crawl away from Anna before she would slash him again.While Anna walked slowly following Yoh.

"How pathetic,"she said.

"Just like the other Asakuras,"she added.

"Huh,what do you mean,"Yoh questioned.

Anna didnt respond but then tried to attack again but Yoh reflected her attack back with his sword and aiming it for Anna,but with a wave of her hand,it faded away.Yoh became impatient.He got upand slashed again over and over as he was charging towards Anna.But she just moved side to side and dodged his every attack.But then unexpectedly he swept her feet with his own and she tripped.But not before she could,Yoh finally had the chance to hit her.His blow was effective.It sent her flying through her stone wall letting the dawn light bathe the room in brightness.

He thought he got Anna real good until she popped up and flew back into the room through the huge hole in her wall and punched Yoh right in the face.

"Agggghhhh,"Yoh screamed.

He lay on his side,raising his hand a bit reaching his cheeck feeling a huge swollen spot,but when he looked up at Anna he found no scratch marks on her.Although was bleeding a bit and blood dripped from her mouth but she wiped it away.

"How 'bout round three,"Anna said.

Yoh slowly lifted himself up and positioned himself ready for battle.

"You're on,"Yoh replied back.

At that moment he ran towards Anna and began to swing his sword at her uncontrollably as Anna blocked his attacks using her own sword.She backed up as Yoh moved closer still striking.Before Anna knew it,Yoh backed her in front of the huge hole in her wall.Yoh hadn't realized this until he struck one last time,putting much force into it.Anna's sword split and she backed up one last time when she stepped over and lost her balance.

"_Gasp!"_

She fell back,falling to the ground of the woods.

Yoh had no idea what he'd done until he saw her losing her balance and tumbling back.He had no idea what came over him.It was probably just reflexes but he caught her before she fell to her doom.

Anna felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist holding onto her tight.She looked up and saw the person who almost killed her,catching her before he got the chance to.

Yoh pulled her up a bit,pressing his body against hers.His arms still coiled around her waist,he held her and gazed into her eyes.Anna didn't want to make eye contact with him but she ended up staring at him the same way he was.

They both were speechless and continued to gaze at each other.As Yoh stared at Anna,she felt like he was staring right through her soul.But she then realized she didn't have one.Nor does she have a heart.But she wondered _Why did he just save me?Why do I feel this way?Why am I letting him continue to hold me?I should be pushing this guy away and slice off his head for this but...I don't want him to let go of me._

As for Yoh..._What am I doing?Why did I save her?I mean she's the enemy?I could've let her drop and she would've been gone forever but I saved her!I had the chance to destroy her but instead saved her.But I can always drop her.I guess it's not too late.But I don't want to.I want to hold her.I want her to be mine.I want her.More than ever.I want those lips.I want her.And I want her now._

The two were still lost in their thoughts until Yoh took action.Anna didn't now what his was going to do but she had a feeling what he might do.But she didn't try to stop him.

Yoh moved in on closer to Anna's beautiful face.Still looking into her eyes.He inched on in closer.Anna could feel his warm breath against her smooth skin and it tickled her a bit.Being so close.She stiffened.She didn't know what to do or think.She just let everything unfold on it's own and wait to see what would happen next.She didn't bother to take matters into her own hands.Yoh came closer and closer.They both weren't thinking at all.They just let what was about to happen,happen.

Yoh finally reached close enough and he closed his eyes slowly taking one last look at those eyes as Anna did the same.And before they knew it their lips touched and then crashed into each other.Yoh felt her soft lips and it felt so good to him.But he wanted more and he began to crush his mouth into hers.Anna was taken back by this.She thought she would fall again with Yohshoving his face into hers.So she then wrapped an arm around Yoh's neck and with her lips,she pushed him back a bit.She enjoyed this and moaned a bit between their lips.They didn't want to stop.They both just gave in and surrendered to each other.After a their long loving first kiss,they slowly parted their lips for air.They literally took each others breath away.

Their bodies were still glued together and their arms were still wrapped around each other.They had no idea what to do next.They both shared a kiss with the enemy and their first in their lives.Both were satisfied except Anna had second thoughts about what just happened._Why did I do that?Oh my god!I don't know what to do.But I can't let that happen again.So the best thing to do first is leave and get this guy off me!But I still want to see him again.I just need time alone to think._

Anna pulled her face up to Yoh's.Yoh was actually surprised.He thought she wanted another kiss!But he was _very _happy to oblige.So he moved his face to Anna's and was about to kiss her again until she moved away her face to the side.She then whispered in his ear,

"The Town Plaza tomorrow,"

And with that she just vanished.She left Yoh confused and happy.But his face was just blank.He didn't know what to do or say.He stared at where Anna stood.He didn't blink or move.He was speechless.The only thing that escaped his lips was

"No kiss good bye?"

A/N: Hey wazzup?hehehe i like the ending.the last line.hehehe.well hope u liked the 3rd chap and dont forget.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! well that's it 4 now.and sry i havent updated in quite sum time.i've been busy wit skool crap.newayz g2g.

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4:Change of Plans

**Hey readers!Wow.Man,I havent updated in like a month.Huh.Well im juss lazy is all.Im on a break from skool now.I have about 1 week left.T-T Then bac 2 skool.NO! Oh well.I made the best out of my break as best as I cud.So now let's b gin but 1st...**

**ChiquitaElena-**Well the rating _might _go up.heheh.ThanX 4 the comment.You'll juss have 2 find out wut happens next.

**Gallant Edge-**ThanX Edge...but wen will u update urs?

**itako no shaman-**U really think so?Aw well thanX alot buddie! I dedicate this chapter after u.Yur the sweetest person I've ever met. I hope u enjoy this chap.

**hannah asakura-**Oh...so ur in luv with my fic! kool.ThanX grl.

**lovebaby-**lolz...yea he is.May b I got 2 carried away with the drooling.lol.

**Unbreakable Itako-**Aww well thanX.It's sooo kawaii.Saving her like that. N of course u can do better!U cud beat me with Ice Queen.Man that fic is totally awesome.

**High Octane-**Glad u enjoyed it.Here's yur update.

**o00snowdrops00o-**lol...really a dark touch?Heh.ThanX btw wut did u mean by AU?

**kawaii gurl-11-**Yea I have improved... n Yay!Ur bac!Congrats.lol that rhymes.Idn...may b I will include other Sk characters...

**sweetkukumalu-**lol...ok ok.Here's ur update.Im happie u enjoyed it.

**lale the assassin-**Yeaa...I havent updated in a while huh?Eh...idn y.Im not busy or nething...juss lazy. lol enjoy!

Thank u all so much 4 the reviews!You guys r the best!Hope u enjoy the 4th chap of Glass Mirror.

**This Chapter is Dedicated to itako no shaman**

**Chapter 4:**

"Wow...wow...wow...wow...wow...,"Yoh had been mumbling those same words over and over again after his little make out session with the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.Yoh continued dragging himself towards home.His hand had never left his lips...his lips that was locked in with Anna's.Those lips...

Yoh had stopped when he realized he ran into his front door.

"Home,finally,"Yoh exasperated.

He entered his house happily.It had hit him that he had a date with Anna Kyouyama.And his first.He was elated...more like excited.He happily danced his way to his room skipping.

_Hmm...maybe I'll pick out my clothes for our date now...then again..._

Once Yoh spotted his bed he couldn't resist.He just had to rest his eyes...just for a while.Anyways he didn't get any sleep at all today.So there he was,drifting off into his,should I mention,R-rated dreams...(A/N: lol yea that's right he's still thinkin about her.But may b a little 2 much)

_Somewhere in a soft peaceful meadow..._

Moving swiftly back and forth in the clear pure liquid.Dipping her other foot into the water,she sighed deeply looking at her reflection.Seated comfortably on the edge of the nice grassy meadow was Anna.Her long slender arms arched up to her sides and her head hung low.Staring intently into the eyes of her reflection she slapped it making ripples everywhere as her reflection faded slowly away.

_Why do I even bother coming back to this place...it's so...well it's not me.Me...sitting in peaceful meadow,bathing my feet into the only huge pond in this place. But...this is the only closest thing I have to myself as home.Everything else I created was made was out of hate or power.This...was created to bring comfort and peace to everyone who comes here.But I don't see why more people come to visit here.It's so nice.The smell of the flowers seems to calm you down.The softness of the grass makes you feel like the fluffiness of puffed clouds are all around you.The pond is pure clean and clear.It's soothing touch of it's surface is overwhelming.It's like being drowned in holy water.So pure.It made you feel so good inside._

"What was I thinking?It's not that I feel anything for this pathetic human.But why did I kiss him?Although it did feel _sooo_ right.And not to mention _great!_"Anna spoke confusingly.

"Oh shit!I totally forgot all about the party at the Town Plaza,"Anna gasped.

_Just Waking Up from his R-rated Dreams was..._..

Yoh woke up happily.He stretched and yawned and got up.He was hungry and so made himself some rice along with sushi.And all the while he had a smile plastered on his face the whole time.He couldn't help but not keep his mind off Anna.He kept reminiscing about their kiss and his dream.He dreamt that he and Anna had just gotten married.And when I said R-rated dreams I didn't say that to sound nasty.Let's just say after the wedding.Yoh had found another reason why he loved this woman so much...

"Man I thought it really did happen..._Sigh_ well maybe I can change that at tonights dinner party.Heheheh,"Yoh smirked.He already had thoughts and ideas floating around in his mind at his mischevious plans.(A/N:Man!I really make Yoh perverted in this fic!Not that I am.lol.I ruined Yoh.)After Yoh had ate he washed the dishes and took a shower.He wanted to look nice at tonights party.The party was held for honored people such as Yoh.He was the guest of honor.Since he was doing such a huge job for the whole town.And they wanted to honor 1 of the most greatest warriors.He was quite flattered and couldn't decline.

_Besides that...Anna will be there!_(A/N:XD AH!I did ruin Yoh!He can not stop thinking about her! XD)

Once Yoh had freshened up he took a glance at his clock.It was already 7:40 pm.

"Oh crap!The party starts at 8:00!Shit."Yoh yelled.

He ran all over the place.He didn't know what to do first.He decided to get dress.But didn't know what to wear.He had to wear something nice for the party and Anna.

"Umm...let's see...uh...damn it!There has to be something good to-hello!"Yoh said curiously.He took out a suit that was hidden behind his other clothes way in the back.It was a two-button black blazer and a white T-shirt with his regular old green cargo pants.

"This'll do,"Yoh said while examing the suit.It was settled.Yoh was going with his old good luck suit.He had worn it before at his High School Prom.

_FlashBack_

_He didn't go with anyone.But it was then night he met her.There she was.Just like Yoh.Sitting alone in a chair.Staring at the other couples dance to the beat of the music.The lights shined upon her like she was sent from heaven.Yoh gazed at her.She seemed a bit shy.She was blushing.Her long brown hair.She looked beautiful.She was wearing an aqua colored sheer sash tie halter dress.She was just there sitting next to the punch bowl looking lonely and wanting to dance.And so was he.He gathered all his courage and went over to her.At first he was stunned by her beauty.He was surprised that no one had asked her to dance.Then he thought how stupid could he be!What was he gonna say?_

_"Uhh...,"Yoh was lost for words._

_The girl just giggled._

_"Umm...do you want to ask me to dance with you because I would love to,"the girl spoke giggling once more._

_"Oh...ok,"Yoh said scratching the back of his head._

_"By the way...what's your name,"Yoh asked._

_"Laina,what's yours,"Laina asked._

_"Yoh,I like your name by the way,"Yoh complimented._

_Laina just blushed and looked away as Yoh extened his hand out wanting to dance.She shyly place her hands onto his.Yoh took her hands into his own and walked her over to a spot and there they danced.Yoh placed his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.Yoh really liked her alot.He could see she was a very beautiful girl,staring into her soft brown eyes.They continued each others gazes.But Laina decided to end the staring contest and rested her head upon his chest.Yoh hugged her tightly as he felt the warmth of her body.The warmth he always been wanting to feel.The warmth he had now and wanted to keep forever.The warmth.This feeling.The feeling of love._

_But Yoh didn't know what happened next.They were dancing one mintue and then Laina went out for some air as Yoh followed.But when he caught up with Laina she was gone.She left him outside in the cold.It began raining.Yoh couldn't help but cry.He thought that something could've really happened with this girl.He had never been so happy with a girl.In fact that was the closest he had ever gotten with a girl.It was just a dance.But to Yoh it meant alot.He took in the tears and went bac inside..._

_Yoh never found,heard from,or seen Laina after that night.He didn't know if it was rejection he was feeling.He didn't know if he loved this girl.But he really missed her.It was the first time Yoh experienced the joy of being with someone you wanted to hold and dance with forever.And it was his first time experiencing the feeling of pain,sorrow,grief,unloved..._

_Sigh_

"Oh well...that was then and this is now and now I have something with Anna,"Yoh said after his memories of his past.

"Or at least I do...Anna probably doesn't feel the same way.Heh...yeah no way Anna likes me,"Yoh grieved as he straightened his shirt and blazer.

"But I can change that,"Yoh said grinning as he looked at his reflection in his mirror.

Yoh decided to wear that suit because he believed that it was lucky.Sure it may have brought back painful memories.But it was also the outfit he wore when he had his first dance with a girl that liked him back.He thought maybe it could still work it's magic and win over Anna.Speaking of Anna...

"Oh shit!"

Yoh rolled up his sleeve and checked the time.It was 7:55.

"Ah shit!Man!I'm gonna be late,"Yoh cried.

He didn't want to waste another second and so went on out putting on his sandals and left the house quickly...

_Deciding whether to go or not was..._

Anna lying on her huge bed with her hands on her head.She couldn't decide if she should go or not.She wanted to see Yoh of course.But would she do it just for a guy?

"Ugghh!Why does everything have to be so hard for me,"Anna moaned crying out anime tears.

"But what if I don't show up?"Anna wondered as she cupped her chin.

"Yoh would be disappointed of course but...he would think...I chickened out!

At that thought Anna shot up from her bed and leaped off her bed ransacking her closet.

"No way I'm chickening out...don't want him to think I'm scared of seeing him after we kissed...,"Anna mumbled as she scurried through her clothes.

"Ah ha!Perfect!"Anna cried with glee.She quickly undressed,putt on her outfit,and was on her way to the party.She decided to run there rather than fly.There were too many people outside.She would've been caught.So she ran and ran and almost made it there until...

Yoh was almost there.He was sweating a bit and panting heavily.But it didn't matter.He made it in time.He saw the door and ran towards it until...

**BAM!**

"Oof!"

Yoh and Anna crashed into each other and both fell down landing on their asses.

"Oww...watch where you're going you...,"Anna was cut off by who she saw that she ran into.

"Well well...fancy meeting you here,"Anna said brushing herself off as she stood up,arms crossed over her chest.

"Anna?Wuh!Uh...Oops...my bad...uh you ok,"Yoh asked but was then taken away by her appearence...(A/N:I no wut u guys r thinkin...not again...lol)Anna was wearing distressed F21 premium jeans with a rhinestone back drapey halter top and knee high heels.

"W-wow..."Yoh was speechless.

"I'm fine...as for you,"Anna asked not caring if he didn't hurt or hurt himself at all.

"I'm ok...sooo...um you going in there?"

"Oh um..well of course...are you?"

"Well...I don't know...I mean this party is kinda lame because...,"Yoh was cut off by Anna's action.She grabbed his hand and started dragging him off towards the opposite direction of the Plaza.

"Wuh?What are you doing?"Yoh asked.

"Oh c'mon let's have some fun...I'm bored and my ass hurts,"Anna complained.

Yoh couldn't but help look at Anna's butt once she said that her bum bum hurt.He examined it for a while...

_Hmm...not too big...not too small..._

"Yoh what are you staring at,"Anna barked out at him.She noticed his stare and was getting uncomfortable with all this attention she kept getting from him.

"Oh...uhh...nothing,"Yoh replied innocently.

"So where do you wanna go,Yoh,"Anna asked as she stopped and looked back at Yoh for his response.

"I don't know...let me see...what about we go bowling,"Yoh said excitingly.He couldn't believe he was actually going out with Anna!Well he wouldn't consider it a date.He was just happy that they get to have some fun together.

Then out of no where...

_SMACK!_

"Owwww!What was that for?Yoh asked as he caressed his bruised cheeck.

Yoh then glanced at Anna and saw a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"You should know!I'm not allowed in there or anywhere.Once people see me they're gonna freak.Because I am one...,"Anna said sadly as her voice calmed down.

"Oh Anna...I am sooo sooo sorry!I forgot that you couldn't...uh...I just...,"Yoh tried to finish his sentence but he didn't know what to say.

"Whatever Yoh...,"Anna replied coldly and she walked away.

"No Anna!I'm sorry...look...,"Yoh called out as he caught up with Anna and faced her back.

"You're no freak...you're something special...especially to...me,"Yoh said sweetly.

Anna was speechless.

"Y-Yoh...I...,"Anna was cut off by Yoh's voice.

"It's ok...so what do you say we go to the fair?But don't worry the rides there are abandoned.No one's there.So do you want to?I promise if someone does and threatens to kill you...I'll be there to defend you,"Yoh said.

Anna turned around and saw his sweet face with a reassuring smile.

"I will always be there for you Anna,"Yoh said lastly.

Anna eyes softened and she ran towards Yoh who had open arms.Yoh embraced her tightly.They both had nothing to say.It was just a moment that they shared.But was an awkward one.2 enemies hugging.But it was just 1 hug.They were caught up in the moment.Nothing was needed to be said.

But somewhere in the deep dark woods nearby was someone who was watching those two intently.The long haired brunette was perched upon a tree.Watching...waiting for the right time to strike.

"Time will tell when it is the right time."

Once said,the figure had vanished before whispering an evil laugh...

Anna had then broke the hug as she looked up at Yoh and said,

"So what are we waiting for?Let's go."

Yoh was feeling so many emotions at a time but the biggest feeling he had was happiness.He was happy that he was with Anna.But also because Anna was happy to be with him.

"Heh...yeah let's go and um why don't you go on up ahead.I'll catch up with you in a second ok?"Yoh said.

Anna gave Yoh a confused look.

"Well ok whatever...don't be crying to me when all the cotton candy is gone,"Anna replied back as she ran up ahead towards the fair.

Yoh watched her and smiled happily.And then looked at his outfit.He patted his blazer on his shoulder and said,

"You still got it."

A/N:Finally dun!Well it may not seem so long.But I am tired! It's now 11:22 pm n I havent eeten nething in like 5hrs.I AM STARVING!Well I hope u all enjoyed this chap...itako no shaman u like? I hope u did.Thank you sooo much 4 dedicating sooo many fics n chaps to me.Ur soooo kind n sweet.Its awesome 2 have an incredible friend like u.Well i'll try 2 update sooner!R&R plz.N do u no who that person was in th trees?Kinda obvious... .Juss wait n c...g2g now.Im gonna chow down on sum food now.Laterz ppl.

_/Xcalibar/_


	5. Chapter: Who could it be?

**Glass Mirror**

**A/N:** I haven't updated in so so so long and I am very sorry for the long wait. I haven't updated since 3-27-05. That's pretty long hehe. And thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Ok well here it is! Chapter 5! Enjoy.

- - - - -

"**_YOH!_**"

"Get me down from here right this instant, Asakura," Anna screamed.

Yoh and Anna were having such a fun time at their little own abandoned amusement park. And it was very amusing to see Anna scream out her little pretty lungs as she rode the highest rollercoaster there. Yoh just stood at the bottom of the rollercoaster smiling up at Anna, waving his arms. The rollercoaster stopped after going around the track 5 times and Anna stood up from the car and wobbled her way to Yoh, ready to slap that ridiculous smile off his face.

"You son of a-. . ." Anna began but then she tripped over her own foot as she was drunkenly walking her way towards Yoh.

Yoh caught her in his arms and smiled at her. Anna looked up to see his handsome smiling face and blushed.

"Let go of me you fool!"

Anna pulled herself out of Yoh's arms.

"Ok ok . . . geez. Ya know that you don't have to be afraid of me if you're with me. I mean a hug now and then wouldn't be so bad," Yoh suggested.

Anna blushed again and turned her head away, trying to hide it from Yoh.

"Shut up," she said.

"If you want a hug so bad look somewhere else. Or better yet, hug yourself," Anna said.

Yoh laughed.

He walked up to Anna and encircled his arms around her waist and rested his head onto her shoulder. Anna was surprised. She wanted to slap him but couldn't, with his strong arms pulling her very close to Yoh's body. And she didn't want to either.

Yoh nuzzled his nose into Anna's silky hair.

"Mmm . . . you smell nice," Yoh whispered into her ear and then chuckling to himself.

Anna could feel his soft breathing on her ear. She shuddered at such close contact with someone. She never had been in contact or touched anyone. So being this close with someone, espcially a guy, scared her, yet she was falling for him.

"Yoh . . . . ," Anna said.

"Hm?" Yoh asked.

"Yoh . . . I-I'm just . . I mean I can't. . get too close with someone," Anna whispered lowering her head, trying to get out of his hug.

"Huh? Why not," Yoh asked facing her now.

"I can't Yoh! I never been so close with anyone. I never had anyone who cared for me like you do," Anna finished.

Yoh looked at her sadly.

He cupped his hand around her chin and lifted her face up to hers.

Anna looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I'm here for you now. You don't have worry about anything. I'll always be there for you,"

"Thanks," Anna replied softly.

Yoh pulled Anna's face closer to his.

"Anna . . . I think I'm starting to fall for you." Yoh said.

Anna's eyes widened. She was speechless.

"Yoh . . . ."Anna started but was interuppted by Yoh's lips pressing softly against hers.

She immediately shut her eyes as did Yoh.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss.

Anna looked at Yoh with a blank expression.

She didn't know how to react.

"I'm sorry if I scared you with the kiss. I just . . . felt like doing it. Like it seemed right," Yoh said.

"Oh," was all Anna could say.

"It's ok Yoh. But next time when you feel like 'it seems right' to do it, ask me first," Anna said smirking.

Yoh laughed.

"Ok fine then. But when I start too kiss in other places I don't think I'll need to be asking for your permission Anna," Yoh said hotly.

"Just a simple moan or whimper will tell me it's okay to continue," Yoh said.

Anna blushed furiously.

"Shut up you pervert," Anna said smacking his head.

"Hahaha. I was only half kidding Anna," Yoh laughed and Anna laughed along with him.

"Wow Anna . . . you sound so beautiful when you-. . . ." Yoh began.

A rustle in the bushes interuppted him. Yoh and Anna turned their heads toward the bush.

"Who's there?" Yoh asked.

No reply.

"Ugh . . .," Anna took herself out of Yoh's embrace.

"That's not how you get someone to come out from the bushes, Yoh. It's not like they'll be coming out nicely with a tray of cookies and kindly offering us a sip a tea. If you want someone hiding in the bushes to come out, you need to take action. Watch." Anna replied.

She just took a few steps toward the bushes before there was another rustle.

Anna paused but continued on. Yoh watched Anna silently.

_I hope she knows what's she's doing._

Anna stopped.

"What's wrong, Anna," Yoh asked.

A dark figure emerged from the bushes.

They still couldn't see their face but it looked familar.

Although they remained in the shadows, long brunette hair showed in the night.

Anna turned towards Yoh.

"Do you know who this is," Anna asked him.

Yoh stared at the person's face.

He gasped in shock.

_I-It can't be . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**_A/N: _**oOo nice turn of events hm? Who is the figure that comes of from the shadows? Brunette hair? Pretty obvious right? Well . . . you'll just have to wait and see. Review please. If you do I'll love you all 10x more.


End file.
